


Don't listen to Ghostly music

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Red Shoes Fusion, Creepypasta, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A young girl who enjoys dancing until one day, Vice Principal Chakal, Sergio and Frida Suarez' arch rival, Zoe Aves warned her not to dance.However, she accidentally summons the ghosts of people who died.





	1. Chapter 1

1926

She was eighteen years old, a very beautiful young woman with messy black-brown hair, warm brown eyes, and cute freckles.

His name was Jorge Nieto. A young man also of eighteen who was blessed with great dancing skills.

She is nervous when it comes to dancing.

But her parents bought her dancing shoes on her birthday.Who was this young lady who was so deeply in love with the man? Her name was Maribel Ramos and today was a good day for her, the sun was out, the air was a calm breeze, and it was warm. There she saw her lover Jorge, dancing in the cemetery.

He had dark brown hair covered by a flat cap, tan skin, pear shaped nose, mustache, brown eyes, and a petite body that wore a white shirt over his black business suit with a tie and shoes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "If my mother catches you here again she'll gonna kill you for sure."

"I know but I don't care. ''

They both laughed and went off to climb trees and run in the fields. The two of them spent the whole day together laughing and playing tricks on each other.

But, Maribel learned that the dancing shoes are cursed.


	2. Don't dance to Ghostly music

Gabriella Rodriguez was a very beautiful girl with mid length black hair, tan skin, rosy pink cheeks, and brown eyes. She is a sixteen year old girl living in the mansion/apartment. It was the only home she had ever known since her ancestor was cursed with dancing shoes. She wore a grey shirt over her black jacket, and dark grey jeans, a black bracelet, a necklace and black flat shoes.She attend Leon Middle School,but other girls warned her not to dance just like her ancestor dance a ghostly waltz.

"What do you mean she took dance lessons?!" Vice Principal Chakal said.

"Yes i tried to stop her but-" Sergio said.

"Gabriella! Ugh! I swear that girl is going straight to- I'm sorry but that girl is so infuriating."

"What should we do?" Zoe Aves asked.

"I've got this handled. Please go back to your lessons."

"Yes." They said leaving.

When Gabriella got back she tried to sneak to class undetected.

"Hello Gabriela." Vice Principal Chakal said.

"Uh-oh busted." Gabriela whispered. "Hiya Vice Principal Chakal what's up?"

"Having another argument with Gabriella again Chakal?" Asked Principal Tonio.

"Tonio don't take this the wrong way but when you meet Gabriela four years ago why didn't you send her to an dance audition?"

"Chakal did I ever tell you how Manny and Frida meet her?"

"No you just told us that she used to live with her parents and her older sisters in Florida until the entire family moved to Miracle City."

"Yes she was thirteen at the time and she had new eccentric neighbors like a blue skinned man and two older ladies."

"What do you mean?"

"Chakal they did terrible things to her. You see she used to be friends with a rich teenager but her older sister took him away from Gabriela, driving her mad with grief.''

"Oh my God. But she wasn't mad she was just a little girl."

"Some people don't see it that way. "

"What did they do to her there."

"The preppy mean girls make fun of Gabriella for not having a friend,but she had the ability to express herself through dancing.''

"Oh that poor girl, I never knew. How can people do stuff like that to a child and feel no remorse?"

"Some people don't feel any remorse."

"Do you suppose she was traumatized?"

"I think any child would be. To lose your friend and then get bullied.But it seems that these past four years have helped her recover but she still has lamented about her former friend."

At Home, in her room, Gabriella was complaining to herself about Vice Principal Chakal's punishment.

"Great! Just great! He is totally unfair!" She groaned. "So I went on a dance lesson! He really needs to loosen up."

She took off her clothes, changed into her night gown, and got ready for bed. Suddenly she heard something moving around in her closet. She opened the closet to see the ghost of her ancestor Maribel Ramos. 

"Hello Great Great grandma Maribel" She said. ''What are you doing here?''

"Gabriella you know very well I'm dead." Maribel replied.

"What No! Everyone warned me about dancing,but i didn't listen"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Gabriella I wasn't gone, I never left. I was still with your grandfather all those four years I just didn't let you see me. The truth is I can't leave you Gabriella because I'm part of you."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you now you must find out on your own but you can rest assure that after tonight you won't be able to see me again unless you wish it. I only made myself visible to you for tonight because I have a warning for you."

"What's that?"

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"I can't say I'm only allowed to reveal a few things but he's coming back."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Again I cannot say but know this when they wake up he will come for you but don't be afraid he won't hurt you."

"Who? Who's coming for me?"

"Someone you don't need to be afraid of."

"Okay I've had it!"

"Gabriella you could just see things that no one else could. When you meet him heal his broken heart and help him love again for that is the only way I will ever be able to move on." Her final words before disappearing.

In the evening she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. It was unusually quiet that night and calm too. She couldn't remember the last time there was a night like this. It reminded her of the days she would sit outside with her parents and gaze at the stars. But her moment of serenity was quickly interrupted when she heard a ghostly moan in the cemetery. 

She runs into the cemetery where she finds a girl's grave and dances a ghostly waltz despite Vice Principal Chakal's warnings.

She reached out to touch it and she felt something ghostly.

"Hello!" An creepy childish voice cried scaring her. She jumped back frightened and watched as the figure came out of the shadows. It was a girl wearing tattered clothes. She had a skeletal arm and foot, rotting blue skin, long black hair, and a cloche hat with a blue flower. Her eyes were a piercing green and they held such scary and creepy that she felt herself getting scared. 

Gabriella was in shock, she couldn't believe what just happened. Was she dreaming? Or had she finally gone insane?

Gabriella couldn't speak and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Who- Who are you?" She stuttered.

"Hey who's the girl?" Another voice asked she turned around and saw another woman. Her skin was the color of blue, she had jet black hair, skeletal arm, and wears a light purple dress.

"Where did she come from?" A third voice said. He had light blue skin, a tattered business suit, a fedora, and yellow eyes. "Is she human?"

Gabriella couldn't breath, everything was spinning , she saw stars, then she fainted.


End file.
